


Soulmates

by adventuresofnic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Love Poems, Sonnets, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuresofnic/pseuds/adventuresofnic
Summary: A sonnet for the two that belong together





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! its been awhile! i honestly wrote this for a class of mine but it got me so excited id figure id post it on here. this is not in iambic pentameter, Shakespeare can go shove that. just a regular ol sonnet about my otp. enjoy :)  
> -nic

Their worlds crashed, ripping space violently   
Opposites underneath a probing eye  
They were brought in together silently   
The universe’s own red underlie 

Both baring the lead weight of a hundred   
Together, forever in time, they stood  
Backing each other as they were fronted  
Making peace in the name of moral good

Love was warm; it was the one thing they knew  
Their names were written side by side in stars  
A brilliant range of two breathtaking hues  
Expanding beyond and reaching so far

Wanting forever, the gods made war cries   
And in that moment, the earth met the sky


End file.
